


No quiero nada

by Natsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, birthday kisses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tsukki, ¿quieres algo en especial por tu cumpleaños?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No quiero nada

**Author's Note:**

> Nada de Haikyuu!! me pertenece.
> 
> ¡Feliz cumple, Kei!

-Tsukki, ¿quieres algo en especial por tu cumpleaños?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Tadashi le dijo a Tsukki nada más encontrarse en el colegio. Ah, cierto. Su cumpleaños. Faltaban cuatro días para la fecha pero al parecer Yamaguchi quería saber con anticipación así poder salir a buscarlo con tiempo y no volverse loco un día antes.

-No quiero nada-respondió seco

-Pero, Tsukki…-y antes de que pudiera continuar, Tsukki se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al aula.

Durante el resto del día, Tadashi no volvió a mencionar el tema del regalo, simplemente lo dejó estar. Ya vería qué podría regalarle. Conocía muy bien a su amigo, sabía de alguno de sus gustos por la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban al ver la tarta de frutillas de su madre, sabía que le encantaban los dinosaurios porque su repisa estaba llena de pequeñas figuras de estos animales y por la gran colección de libros que tenía de la Era Mesozoica y sobre los tipos de animales existentes en la época. Pero en serio no sabía qué regalarle.

Un muñeco de dinosaurio le parecía muy infantil; tal vez un libro o podría tomar su IPod y descargarle música. Yamaguchi suspiró, estaba perdido. También podría preguntarle a la madre de Kei qué es lo que le hacía falta pero ¿y si ésta le decía que era un par de calzoncillos? No podía aparecerse con eso, aunque no era tan mala idea eso de preguntarle.

Cuando los dos llegaron al gimnasio el resto del equipo ya se encontraba allí, a punto de empezar con la entrada en calor.

-Veinte vueltas alrededor de la cancha. ¡Ya!

-¡ _Ossu_!-se escuchó

Y mientras corría observaba la figurada delgada y alta de su novio. Ah, sonrió, qué bien se sentía decir _su novio_. Casi parecía mentira que llevaran unos meses juntos. La relación era la misma, solo que tal vez había más roces y, obviamente, besos. Nunca pensó que los labios de Kei fueran tan delgados y cálidos y tuvieran un sabor dulce. Tsukishima buscaba contactos todo el tiempo; cuando estaban los dos solos en su cuarto, ambos se sentaban uno al lado del otro y se tomaban de las manos y se acurrucaban mientras Tadashi contaba alguna anécdota. Amaba esos momentos.

-¿Yamaguchi? Estás rojo, ¿pasó algo?

-¡No, no! Estoy bien

Kei escuchó la pregunta de Sugawara y miró hacia esa dirección. En verdad Tadashi estaba rojo. No quiso preguntar nada y la práctica siguió como siempre lo hacía.

…

El 27 amaneció nublado. Tadashi miró por su ventana como parecía que estaba a punto de llover. La tarde anterior había recibido una llamada de la madre de Kei, que le decía que podía pasar por la tarde para celebrar el cumple de su novio. Ya tenía decidido lo del regalo.

 

-¡Feliz cumple!-fue la forma en que saludó a su novio cuando éste le abrió la puerta. En respuesta, recibió un suave gracias.

La madre de Tsukki lo recibió a los abrazos, agradeciéndole el haber ido. En la casa estaba la familia completa, que lo saludaron entusiasmados.

-Vamos a mi habitación

Kei cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, Tadashi lo imitó.

-¿Tsukki?-el nombrado lo miró-. Con respecto a tu regalo…-

No pudo continuar, Kei lo estaba besando. Se sentía raro y bien a la vez. Pareciera como si le estuviera diciendo tantas cosas con solo un beso. “No tienes que preocuparte”, “Solo quiero un beso” y “Gracias por todo, Tadashi”. Al separarse, Kei sonrió.

-Ya está-le dijo-, ya me diste mi regalo

-Sabes que te hubiera besado aun si mi regalo fuera otra cosa, ¿verdad? Y ahora que estamos mencionando lo del regalo, el mío es algo así como una orden de compras. Mañana podríamos salir al centro y ver algo. Lo que te guste lo pago yo

-No quiero nada más que tus besos. Ya lo dije, _Tadashi_

Y con eso volvió a besarlo. Tomó a Tadashi de la cintura, acostándolo, mientras él se posicionaba encima. Éste enredó sus dedos en el corto cabello rubio y al sentir la lengua entrar en su boca soltó un pequeño gemido. Los labios se movían sincronizados; Kei mordió su labio inferior, Tadashi sabía a frutillas. Cuando respirar fue necesario, junto su frente con la de su novio y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te quiero, Kei

El amor de Tadashi era el mejor regalo que podía recibir.


End file.
